Luke(Walking Dead)
Luke is one of the main survivors in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and is the leader of the Cabin Group. Involvement Season Two "All That Remains" Luke is a prominent member of the cabin group and a good friend of Peter Randall. After Clementine is bitten by a dog and runs into a large number of zombies in the woods, Luke and Pete save her life, bringing her back to their cabin. Seeing her bite, however, Luke drops her and becomes panicked and distrusting of her, although Pete trusts Clementine that it is a dog bite. The two bring her back to the group where they argue about what to do with her, where Pete and Luke (along with a potential third group member if appealed to by Clementine) defend her. Regardless, the group locks her in the shed to wait overnight to see if she turns into a zombie. After it's found out that the bite was indeed caused by a dog, he returns to being friendly towards Clementine, offering her food and speaking to her about Nick's mother and Clementine's own past. If Clementine directly states that her parents died when Luke asks about them, he will admit that he lost his parents, too. "A House Divided" After Clementine finds her way back to the cabin, Rebecca and Carlos explain that Luke went out looking for her and Nick (and Pete, if saved in "All That Remains"). After Clementine's encounter with Carver, the rest of the group returns. Luke joins in questioning Clementine about the stranger and acts as a mediator when Carlos is seen to become irate. In the end, he instructs everybody to pack up as they were about to 'hit the road'. They end up leaving the cabin, in search of a new home away from Carver and to search for Nick (and Pete). 'Finding Nick' After Rebecca's conversation with Clementine, she will veer off and direct the group to a small building (later described as a 'cellar', perhaps evident from the storage of alcohol), where her and Nick had held out for the hours after the riverside incident. Luke kills the two walkers hanging around by the cellar with his machete and listens at the door with Clementine. A groaning can be heard from the inside and he instructs her to open the door. They step inside and find Nick sprawled on the floor, clearly suffering from a hangover. He asks Luke if he 'has any aspirin', in reply to which Luke affectionately calls him an asshole and helps him up, following that with a tight hug as a comfort to Nick about what happened to Pete. He then reminds him that they have to keep moving. While the group is walking, Luke asks Clementine what happened in the cellar and whether Nick 'did something stupid'. He then admits that he's worried about Nick and asks Clementine to keep an eye on him. 'Finding Pete' After Rebecca's conversation with Clementine, she will veer off and direct the group to a cigarette truck where she and Pete were holed up for the night after the riverside incident. Nick rushes forward and discovers that Pete isn't inside, which prompts the rest to either look around or stay on watch. After Pete's body is discovered by Clementine, Luke and Nick wander over and see it. Nick is very distressed, and Luke hugs him and tries to coax him away, but is shrugged off a second later. He tries again and this time, Nick comes quietly. When Nick asks Clementine about what happened to Pete, Luke will gently rebuke Nick if he gets unreasonable. He then admits that he's worried about Nick and asks Clementine to keep an eye on him. 'Reminder of the Episode' Luke speculates that they have approximately four or five days to reach the mountains, as shown on the map he produces and shows to Clementine. The reason for this is that if they are being tracked, it will potentially make it easier for them to stay under the radar. Five days later, the group reaches a clearing, at which Clementine sets up with her binoculars atop a rock and Luke asks her if she can see anything, to which Clementine will respond that she can see a bridge that 'looks passable'. Luke decides to cross with Clementine, defending her against Carlos' argument that she is just a little girl. When they arrive on the bridge, they find a fair amount of walkers there, which they immediately set out to get rid of. When he walks to do so, Luke's foot goes through one of the wooden railroad ties (or 'sleepers') and he nearly falls into the river below, ending up becoming stuck, hanging over two metal gurders by his arms and feet with the drop and river below. However, he is rescued by Clementine when she hands him a pole he can use as a foothold by laying it across the two sections he is stuck between, though he nearly falls again before he can grab the main railroad structure as it rolls out from beneath his foot. They make it across the bridge and encounter a Matthew|man. After a brief conversation, the man notices Nick. Clementine and Luke shout to try to stop him, but to no avail, as Nick shoots the man in the neck and he falls off the bridge. They make it to the small shack, where Luke and Nick argue about what happened back on the bridge. Nick claims to have seen the man draw his gun, while Luke tells him that this was not the case. The shack appeared to be the man's, and the group find some food left over. Before Kenny's group comes out, Luke and Clementine set to scoping the place out. Clementine climbs the ladder to the chair lift station and, in amongst his assurances that he'll 'probably' catch her if she falls, Luke says that when he was younger, they used to jump roofs in the town, though he admits with some amusement it was probably a stupid thing to do. After Clementine reports seeing flashlights, Luke is seen to run off back to the ski lodge and start talking heatedly, leaving Clementine to climb back down by herself. After Kenny's group comes out, Nick aims his gun at Kenny. Alvin is seen talking to Nick as the rest of the group is led inside by Kenny. Once there, Nick and Luke head out to help bring in supplies for Kenny's group. They are not seen again until dinner. If Clementine decides to sit with Luke, he along with Nick will be happy with her and talk about Kenny and whether he is trustworthy. However, if Clementine decides to sit with Kenny, Luke looks upset and let down with her decision but lets her nonetheless. Luke and Nick joins her table to keep her company and find out more about Kenny. A discussion starts about a town up north, and Kenny finds himself at odds with Luke and Nick. Later in the evening, Luke calls Clementine over to tell her how he found out that Nick shot Matthew out on the bridge. Luke will tell Clementine to get rid of Matthew's knife--the one she picked up at the railroad shack. Nick comes over and asks what they're talking about, to which Luke will immediately deny it was anything important. Clementine can choose to tell Nick the truth when prompted, at which Luke becomes angry with Nick and his insatiable desire to tell Walter the truth, claiming that it is 'suicide' to even consider it. If Clem goes along with Luke and agrees it is nothing important, Nick goes off with Luke to 'find a beer or something'. Nick eventually finds out no matter what you choose. Later, the group finds that the turbines have been accelerated by the storm far past their capacity and there is a loud bang, which Kenny judges to be the transformer. Luke and Kenny see to fixing the transformer that blew as a result. Luke is not seen for the rest of "A House Divided" after Carver and his men attack, and his whereabouts are unknown. If Clementine chose to sneak out from the lodge to find Luke and Kenny, she has an option to ask Kenny where Luke had gone. Kenny tells her that he told Luke to "take a hike" and appears indifferent afterwards. William Carver will also ask where Luke is, which leads him to believe that Luke had run away. "In Harm's Way" Luke is still missing from the start of the episode. While in the truck on their way to Carver's camp, Carlos says that Luke is their only hope. Kenny doubts Luke, saying that he abandoned the group. The player has the option of vouching for him instead. Once inside the camp, after Kenny sets Clementine to searching for a way out, Clementine can choose to talk to Nick and he will talk about Luke. Nick will remain loyal to Luke and say that he 'can't buy' that Luke has abandoned them. Nick also says that he has known Luke for 'damn near' 20 years of their lives. It is presumed that they have been very good friends for the majority if not all of these years. As Clementine walks to go back inside the camp after a messy encounter with walkers with Kenny, Mike and Troy, someone grabs her and covers her mouth to stop her scream being heard by Troy on patrol outside. If the player reacts in time, Clementine will bite the attacker's hand. The attacker lets go, revealing it to be a very pale, very exhausted-looking Luke. Clementine can choose to either hug him, punch him or express annoyance or relief that he is back. Luke will then say that he hasn't had a 'night's rest' since they were taken by Carver. They briefly discuss the likelihood of the herd approaching and overrunning the camp, and if questioned, Luke will express confidence that it will, though he isn't sure exactly when. In the middle of the conversation, Luke appears to nearly pass out, though his attention is snapped back by Clementine. He tells Clementine that he needs one of the walkie-talkies so that he can know their schedule and plan their escape. He tells her to give it to him in the same place, same time and to tell the others that he's okay. Their conversation is cut short by Troy's voice outside the door telling Clem to 'get out where he can see her'. The next day, after a argument about who should bring the radio to Luke, things don't go as planned. Bonnie peels Clementine away from Troy and Kenny to enquire after he well-being, and Clementine can chose whether to tell Bonnie about Luke or not. Either way, Clementine will convince Bonnie to let her go and she will make her way to the comic store, where she met Luke earlier. Clementine finds out that Luke isn't there, and if she does not exit the room in time, Troy will bust in, and push her towards Kenny and Mike. If she does, Troy will find her outside regardless. She is brought back to the yard and finds that Luke on the floor, staring angrily down at the ground after having gotten caught and painfully beaten up by Carver. Carlos is checking his wounds. At Carver's mention of him ("Luke here, he can't help you now."), he is seen to lift his chin to stare right into Carver's face. Carlos drags Luke up to his feet while Kenny hands Carver the radio and it takes a second for Luke to steady himself. While Kenny is being brutally beaten, Luke stands horrified but does nothing to help restrain Sarita. After him and Mike converse with Bonnie at the door to the pen, Bonnie tells them that she will open the gate the minute she hears the PA system on--provided they can get it working. Luke does not agree with this plan, saying that they need time, they should 'wait for an opening'. He also mentions he got caught because he tried to steal some food and admits he got reckless, appearing to carry genuine guilt for having ruined the original plan. Nick sides with him, while Rebecca and Mike do not. After Carlos told them that Kenny's not looking too good, Luke regretfully concludes that they might be forced to leave Kenny behind if the group insists on leaving that night. Sarita argues that she's only here because of them, and now they will be left behind, but Luke argues back, stating that there 'is no other way'. However, Kenny wakes up and joins the conversation and they all agree for Clementine to sneak into Carver's office and turn on the PA System. Once Clementine fixes the system and got it up and running, Bonnie will let the rest of them out. Clementine then goes to the stock room, where Carver has caught all of the group in their attempt to escape. If Clementine chose to look at Carver's desk first and acquire a gun, she will shoot him. If not, she will jump on him. Kenny punches Carver and Luke disarms him. Later, Kenny then grabs a crowbar and tells everyone to leave. Luke, Sarita and, if the player chooses to, Clementine, will tell Kenny to stop. Rebecca, however, agrees with Kenny. Clementine can choose whether to leave or watch Kenny kill Carver. Luke and the others then cover themselves in walker guts in order to escape through the herd. As the plan starts to fail, the episode ends before Luke and the others escape the herd. "Amid the Ruins" Luke first appears outside of Howe's Hardware in the middle of the herd, seen running towards the forest with Nick (Determinant) and yelling that he's going after Sarah, who ran off in a frenzy after seeing her father shot and eaten in front of her. He is not seen again until Clementine and Jane reach the Sunshine Mobile Home Park where his panicked voice is heard attempting to calm Sarah down, and doing a poor job of it in his desperation--shouting and asking her what she needs, his voice is heard to break once or twice in distress. When Clementine and Jane reach them in a trailer, they find Luke wounded from Carver's previous attacks--broken or bruised ribs that prevent heavy lifting without some serious pain. Luke states that he chased after Sarah with Nick (Determinant) when Carlos was killed and she fled into the forest, making a beeline for the trailer as soon as she saw it. Luke explains that he doesn't know how to deal with Sarah, and says that he has been trying to get her to come along for hours now, but couldn't snap her out of her current state of non-functionality or shock over her father's brutal death. Eventually, Jane will help Luke up onto the roof of the trailer through a skylight, and depending on Clementine's decision, all of them can return to Parker's Run. Luke will express the mortification he feels at himself for being the first one through the skylight, 'Like I had already made up my mind.' Jane tells him that he must not let it eat away at him, to which he will reply that he 'can't forget it'. Sarah's fate could be argued to be a huge source of guilt for Luke, likely because he failed to get her out of that trailer and, later, failed to prevent her young death. If Clementine did not persuade Sarah to leave the trailer, Luke tells Clementine that there is nothing they could have done, but he does not sound convinced himself as he wipes a tear from his eye a moment later. When they are walking back, however, he confesses that he did not expect Clementine to leave her behind. After Clementine talks to Kenny and Rebecca's water breaks, Luke seems to panic a little at the notion of Rebecca going into labour, though still remains pragmatic throughout, claiming that there was no way Rebecca could travel in the state she was in. After the group calms a little when Kenny appears out from the tent, Luke cools his head and slips into a leadership position, assigning roles and giving instruction, e.g. asking Mike to go with Bonnie to the museum and telling Sarah to stay with Kenny and Rebecca (Determinant) while he scouts the perimeter. Jane checks out the observation deck. Later, after Clementine has accompanied both Jane and the museum crew (in whichever order), walkers are spotted approaching the group, and Luke is nowhere to be seen. The group retreat to the observation deck where they find Luke and Jane presumably concluding an affair. Luke is startled by the group's appearance, and asks what's going on, arguing with Kenny and growling that Kenny has a 'lot of nerve' for calling him reckless. Interestingly, both Luke and Kenny appear to have similar opinions about the other, though for different reasons. Luke appears to blame circumstances where Kenny's recklessness is concerned, whereas Kenny's appear to be more dispositional about Luke. After getting a measure of the situation, Luke sincerely apologizes for not being on the lookout for walkers. Luke helps the group to fend off the approaching walkers on the deck and helps Clementine to push the heavy civil war cannon towards the door to block it, resulting in the weakened wooden boards of the deck collapsing under its weight. Sarah topples off, but Luke manages to catch Jane's arm. Depending on Clementine's choice, Luke can either pull Jane up, or she will jump down to attempt to rescue Sarah. Either option will result in Sarah's death, and Jane managing to return to the deck. Luke is seen to remain staring at the spot in which Sarah died until Clem herself gets to her feet--he follows a second later. Luke then tries to destroy the remaining portion of the deck by fruitlessly stamping on the weakened wood in an attempt to stop the walkers climbing up the remaining rubble, but Clementine destroys the cable holding the remaining deck up, causing it to collapse beneath the walkers. That night, after Jane leaves, Luke comes to talk to Clem and asks if she is all right. This part of the conversation doesn't last long, as Luke then begins talking about what the group needs for the days to come, and that him and Jane should go ahead and scavenge for supplies. Clem informs him that Jane literally just left, and he appears frustrated that Jane did not mention her leaving to him. Kenny appears round the corner with the new baby and wants to know what is going on. He calls Luke's angst over Jane leaving 'childish' and Luke begins to get defensive, telling him to 'lay off'. An argument follows, along with an emotional outburst from Luke where he begins to shout at Kenny for attacking him about his actions with Jane (quote featured at the top of the page). It can be extrapolated from this that Luke may have been struggling to cope with the day's grisly events and that having sex with Jane was more likely a spur-of-the-moment comfort than a product of mindless or premeditated lust. During a debate about their next move, Luke will claim that the group need a few more days to recuperate, not least of all Rebecca, who appears exhausted and possibly a little ill. Kenny will argue the opposite on the basis that the weather is likely to take a downturn in temperature and they may reach the town on the other side of the river sooner and possibly gain more food and supplies. Depending on Clementine's decision, the group are heading north either the next day or a couple of days later, but pause for a moment when Rebecca becomes weak and faints in Bonnie's arms, though she does not drop the baby. Luke will argue with Kenny either that they should have waited before setting out (Determinant), or defend his decision for doing so if Clementine supported him back at the observation deck. A man approaches the group, and Luke does not comment, but appears to be justifiably wary as Clementine speaks to him after recognising it to be Arvo. If Clementine earlier confessed to Luke that she and Jane robbed the kid (Determinant), Luke will realise that this was the person she had referred to. Three other Russian-speaking people then appear from the surrounding forest, aiming guns towards the group, and so Luke points his machine gun at Arvo. The group briefly try to mediate the situation through Arvo, the only Russian-English billinguist present, though this is thrown into the boiling pot when Clementine turns and realises that Rebecca has died holding her baby, probably from exposure or illness. She twitches and begins to reanimate. Clementine can either choose to shoot Rebecca or call for help. If the latter is chosen, Kenny will shoot her instead. As soon as zombified Rebecca is shot and the fragile tension is broken, Luke realises what is about to happen. He tries to stop the others from firing, turning his head and yelling out "NO!" as the episode ends with a multitude of gunshots. "No Going Back" The episode begins with Luke behind a short stone wall, and he asks Clementine to come to him, if the player left Alvin. Jr he will go to get him and will end up being shot in the leg before making it back to cover with his life and the infant. If the player already brought Alvin Jr. he will praise Clementine and try to change positions to shoot Vitali but before he can get to the other wall, he is shot in the leg before making it to cover. After capturing Arvo, the group moves on, walking for the majority of the day. They stop at a power station and as Kenny goes to investigate it, Bonnie bandages Luke's wound. After having a depressing conversation with Clementine about how many friends they'd lost, Luke quickly remarks 'I'm fine.' which Clem appears to ignore. When Kenny returns proclaiming it's safe, they set up camp, so Luke can rest his leg, and everyone is able to take a break for the night. As the group sits around a cozy fire, chatting, he will remark that it is his birthday (or, as close as he can tell) and is confirmed to be 27. After Bonnie jokingly mocks his age, she pulls out a bottle of rum to mark the occasion. He'll toast to the loved ones everyone has lost and to hope that they will see them again someday. He will start a conversation about his stupidity when he was having sexual intercourse with Jane instead of keeping a lookout of walkers. This will lead him to mention how he just wanted to get away from it all for 10 minutes before Mike says that he wouldn't last that long. The two men being interuptted by Bonnie, as Clementine is around. The player can give Jane the rum and if you manage to convince her then she will sit by the fire. Bonnie will offer Jane her seat beside Luke, but Jane refuses, leaving Luke with a slighty disappointed expression. Things become almost normal when Jane jokes about her one-night stand with Luke, as the group prepares to rest up. The group start making their way to the house to only realise that it is half-built and the only way there is to walk across the frozen lake, halfway across Arvo makes a run to the shelter leading Kenny, Mike carrying AJ and Jane following close behind leaving Luke stranded on the lake, a crack appears below him and begs for Clementine and Bonnie to not come close as they will all fall into the water, walkers approach him and comes a choice whether to help or cover and shoot the walkers that lurk behind him. 'Cover Luke' Bonnie will attempt to reach out to him but again the ice will crack sending them both down, after a little quietness a banging noise will be heard, he is trapped panicking underneath the ice and even if the player shoots or bangs the ice with the gun, Clementine will tumble into the water and turns to find Luke's now lifeless body floating slowly and softly to the bottom of the lake. Choosing this option could also lead to Bonnie's death if you chose not to break the ice that trapped Luke beneath. 'Help Luke' The ice will crack sending both them down into the icy depths. Clementine searches for an opening and attempts to create one, but is attacked by a swimming walker. She manages to escape a walker's grasp before spotting a second one approaching her. Luke appears, and strangles the walker before dropping it below him. The walker manages to grab Luke's injured leg and pulls him down to the darkness of the lake, drowning him. Killed By *Himself (Accidental) *Vitali (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) or (Caused, Determinant) *Bonnie (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) or (Caused) People Killed *Countless Zombies *William Carver (Caused) *Sarah (Indirectly Caused) or (Caused, Accidental) *Himself (Accidental) Allies *Clementine *Carlos *Sarah *Nick *Peter Randall *Rebecca *Alvin *Reggie *Kenny *Sarita *Jane *Mike *Bonnie *Walter *Alvin Jr. *Matthew Enemies *Walkers *William Carver *Tavia *Troy *Lowell *Tisha *Vera *Tyler *Arvo *Vitali *Buricko *Natasha Appearances Season Two *"All That Remains" *"A House Divided" *"In Harm's Way" *"Amid the Ruins" *"No Going Back" Category:Male Category:Survivors Category:Howe's Hardware Survivors Category:Cabin Survivors Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Game Season Two Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Telltale Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes